In Nothing We Trust
by Zokart
Summary: PG-13 for now, may go up. James Potter has Detention with Reclusive Lily Evans, where he recalls a shocking event, will he be able to set things straight?


In Nothing We Trust  
Chapter 1: Detention and Dreams  
by: Zokart  
  
A/N: Here's a spin on the L/J story... so have some fun and read on mates, read on.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. does. Power to her.   
  
[introduction]   
  
So exactly who was Lily Evans? Well... she was exactly the opposite of what every guy wanted. She was the "gothic" queen of the whole 6th year class. She wore all black constantly, color charmed her hair black as well, and always had on her black eye liner as thick as mud. So to say the least, she was reclusive, and no one wanted any part of her. She wasn't normal, save the normal crush she had on the most sought after 6th year boy at hogwarts. That is of course, until one day in detention. So let us get to the point now, and on with the story.   
  
[detention]   
  
Lily showed up in Professor Mortigan's class 5 minutes early for detention, hoping she didn't have to clean cauldrons or something ridiculous. Her detention partner showed up 10 minutes later strolling in with his 3 friends, Peter, Sirius and Remus. Yes, James Potter, leader and co captain of the Marauders. Professor Mortigan assigned James 2 more detentions, Peter, Sirius and Remus a page essay on keeping their friends on time, and took 10 points each, from the Gryffindor house.   
  
"James, be careful, Evans might hex you or something to fall into her arms. Stay on your guard from that freak Prongsie." Sirius exclaimed loudly, so that Lily heard.   
  
"Shut up Padfoot, you're just being mean because you're scared of her." James retorted smartly.   
  
"Why shouldn't we be?" It was Pettigrew, and his squeeky voice this time.   
  
"Jeez, you two are such big idiots. Let's go." Remus led them out, and left James and Lily alone, assigned to scrub the whole dungeon, including cauldrons, without magical aid. Of course, James didn't follow rules usually, and so he proceeded to pull out his wand.   
  
"He said no magic." Lily said quietly, staring her black-outlined eyes at James.   
  
"Ahh, Mortigan's an old goat's ass. Why should we listen to him?" James' eyes locked with Lily's for the first time since the train ride of their fourth year. Her eyes diverted quickly, to save her mascara and eyeliner from running down her face. Tears welled at the memories of that day.   
  
[flashback: hogwart's express]   
  
The Marauders poised themselves for victory as a young red head headed into the compartment on the train where they were. However, the doorway had been jinxed, and not only did it scream loudly when the invisible barrier was touched, causing Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, and everyone but the conductor to come running, but it also vanished everything but her underwear.   
  
So naturally everyone who came running saw Lily Evans standing there in her underclothing, looking shocked. This caused her to miss the carriage ride, as McGonagall lead her straight to her office. After details were shown, the Marauders each earned 5 detentions, despite James' pleads.  
  
[detention: end flashback]   
  
The tears were falling, as she furiously scrubbed at a potion stain on the stone floor. James was simply pointing his wand here and there, cleaning as his heart desired. Once he looked over and saw her scrubbing that same spot, so took the time to walk over to her, pointing his wand and pronoucing clearly -- "Removus Infernus!" That lifted the spot from the floor, floated it up some, then it popped quietly into a flame ball, burning out and shooting a small amount of soot out.   
  
"Sorry. Here let me get that." James raised his hand to her face, and her instinct went to catch his wrist, and he saw this and caught hers, and with a smile brushed the soot off her nose, moving his hand across her cheek, pushing her hair back from her face. Then he caught the glisten of a tear, his smile fading as a crack appeared between his lips.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"   
  
She looked away from him, angered, sad, had he so easily forgotten what they had done to her? In a rage she left, grabbing her bags, and leaving him there. Full of questions, he continued to clean until it was done, then he gave Mortigan some story about Lily getting sick.   
  
Afterwards he headed up to his room and fell fast asleep, soundly, but his dream was shocking.   
  
[dream: flashback]   
  
James turned a corner, and headed into the compartment where his friend Sirius sat waiting. He smiled and asked with a ready look on his face.   
  
"Who's the victim and what's the prank?" To this Sirius laughed, and responded to him, "Evans, Lily Evans."   
  
"And what's my part in it?"   
  
"Put a screaming barrier on the door and lure her in here." Sirius said with a smile.   
  
"And this is for?"   
  
"Just do it Jamesie-Poo!" Sirius said with a playful look on his face.   
  
"Fine... but don't call me that." James responded.   
  
After the charm was placed, he headed to the luggage rack and put his bags up. During this time, Sirius muttered a hex onto the barrier, causing the entrants to become stripped to their underwear.   
  
Of course, next to enter was Remus Lupin, and James caught it in time to mutter "Silencio!" before Remus walked through. Sirius also had to keep the door from stripping Remus of his clothing. This was one of his perverse pranks to see girls.   
  
So afterwards, James asked Sirius " What else did you do to the barrier? I know it has to be something else."   
  
Sirius grinned. "It's just gonna change their clothes up a little."   
  
So James went along and headed out to find Lily. Once finding her, he smiled, ran a hand in his unruly hair, then headed into the compartment where she sat all alone. He sauntered over to her with all the charm he could muster, and sat down next to her, picking up a chocolate frog and played with the squiring chocolate treat, before popping it into his mouth. "Lily dear, wont you join me and the boys in our compartment? I sur-- We, sure would like your company. " He batted his lashes and ran a finger under her jaw, sliding it under her chin, then curling his finger at her to follow him.   
  
So she did. Who wouldn't. James Potter was the hottest guy around. So in her trance she walked slowly behind him, dazed and smiling. James headed through the barrier, and heard the tail end of Sirius's jinx.   
  
"---nus Strippulous." On hearing this, James turned quickly, making a dash to the barrier, but it was too late.   
  
Lily had walked right into it, the barrier screaming loudly, stopping her in her tracks. She looked around and saw people flocking around, then seeing their laughter, she examined herself to find her wearing a white training bra and white panties. James reached and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her into their compartment, where Sirius' howling laughter was silenced with a large array of chocolate frogs fighting to fit into Sirius' mouth, thanks to Remus.   
  
Lily pulled away from James, her eyes locking with his, for a brief moment, he saw the hurt in her eyes, before she ran to her compartment, fighting his grip and pleas.   
  
[end dream]   
  
James awoke in a cold sweat, and understanding rushed over him like a broken dam. He now knew why she'd been crying. Tommorow he'd have to sort things out with her.   
  
[end chapter]   
  
A/N: How do you like it so far? I hope you like it. Tell me if I should keep going or not. Adios.   
  
[zokart] 


End file.
